The Unknown Treasure
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: Lupin has his eyes set on a treasure of no name but of unimaginable value. Though with a help of a mysterious young man, Lupin and co. find out that they aren't the only ones after the treasure
1. Enter Blues

**Chapter 1: Enter Blues **

Lupin poked his head inside the room before walking through the front door of a rather shady looking bar. His eyes darted around for a moment before proceeding in. Jigen less than eagerly followed his colleague inside, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Lupin, are you sure this contact is reliable?" Jigen asked, obviously bothered by the mere feel of the place.

"Hey relax Jigen, he's a professional." He smirked and proceeded to walk over to the other end of the bar, much to Jigen's dismay. He simply sighed and followed his old friend to an empty table.

"Your call.." Just as the two made themselves comfortable at the table, the front door to the bar opened once more. The two looked over to see a young man a black suit. Almost resembling Jigen's outfit, only this one was wearing black sunglasses and more of a fedora. The man looked around, spotting the two over at the table, taking another glance around the room before making his way over to them.

"Evenin' gentlemen." The young man replied, nodding to them both.

"Evening mister. You wouldn't happen to be-" Before Lupin could finish, the young man tipped of his fedora, bowing slightly in greeting.

"Blues, Jim E. Blues." He replied. "And if memory serves, we've got a lot to discuss tonight." Jim took the liberty of taking a seat in front of the other two. He pushed up on his sunglasses before proceeding.

"I've got information on something you've been looking for." Jim opened slipped a hand into the inside pocket of his blazer. Lupin and Jigen shifted in their seats uneasily, readying themselves as a precaution.

"Relax guys, I'm armed, but not stupid." He pulled out what appeared to be a very tattered and worn map, delicately tied together by an equally worn and old piece of string.

"This is is it. This map will lead you right to The Unknown Treasure.." Lupin and Jigen share glances for a moment before looking back at Jim, Lupin rubbed his chin curiously.

"You mean that's the actual name of the treasure?" Jigen asked. Jim shrugged slightly.

"Hey, I didn't name it, I just found the map." Jim explained as he sat back in the chair. "As you've probably heard, nobody's been able to find the treasure, let alone the map. Figured if anyone could make proper use of it, it'd be you, Lupin the 3rd." Lupin simply smirked as Jim placed the map in front of him on the table.

"That's mighty nice of you mister, what's in it for you?" Lupin asked, as intrigued as he was suspicious of the shadily dressed young man.

"Just one thing, I wanna come along and get a share of the profits." Jim replied, his hand resting on the map, patting it gently. "I trust you'll be fare in determining my share so I'll leave that to you as well." Jigen flipped open his lighter, bringing it up to the waiting cigarette in his mouth.

"This all sounds too damn convenient to me." Jigen muttered before puffing a cloud of smoke, Jim couldn't really see through the other man's shaded eyes, but he could sense that he was staring right at him.

"What's the deal kid? This is the kind of treasure guys would kill for, and you're just giving it to us? Why?" Jim looked straight back at Jigen, then over to Lupin again.

"I figured it'd be fun to work with Lupin and his gang and I'll most likely will never get a chance like this again, that's why." The young man replied. Lupin and Jigen looked at each other, whispering to one another for a while before turning back to Jim.

"Well, you make a good offer Jim and a pretty honest one for a thief." Lupin smirked as he stood up from his seat, extending his hand. "But it's good to know there's still honor among thieves." Jim smiled standing up as well, extending his hand to shake Lupin's firmly.

"I'm glad you think so, think maybe this'll help me get into your gang?" Jim inquired with his own smirk.

"Ahh, that's something we have yet to see kiddo!" Lupin couldn't help but laugh as Jigen remained seated with his feet propped up on the table. Suddenly all three of them stop moving for a moment, their eyes darting around the bar.

"I take the sudden silence as that you noticed too..?" Jim asked as he continued to shake Lupin's hand. Lupin himself, still grinning nods.

"Am I going to get a preview of your skills kiddo?" Lupin asked, Jim couldn't help but smirk as the two nodded to each other.

"Jiguen?" Jigen sat up in his seat slowly, taking one last puff from his cigarette before taking it out of his mouth, flicking it away.

"Ready when you are partner." The cigarette slowly flew through the air, spinning a while before it hit the ground with a few sparks.

"Show time!" Jim exclaimed as he clutched Lupin's wrist as Lupin did the same, the two jump over the table over to where the other was standing, pulling out their guns quickly as they did. Jigen himself rolled behind the table, pushing it down to provide a shield as Lupin and Jim began firing at the sudden surge of thugs rush into the bar, firing right back at them. Lupin and Jim quickly dove behind the table along with Jigen who was reloading his gun at the time.

"Friends of yours?" Lupin asked with a slight grin before returning fire. Jim simply cursed as he quickly reloaded his silver Desert Eagle, letting the magazine fall into his hand.

"I was hoping my little find would've taken longer to spread through the grape line..." Jim muttered to himself before he looked up to see Jiguen smirking at him.

"Good choice." He replied motioning to the Desert Eagle, Jim simply nodded with a smile.

"Likewise." They both then joined Lupin in returning fire. After taking down and disarming a good number of thugs, Jim hid behind the quickly splintering table. Again, reloading his Desert Eagle before looking to the other two.

"We've got to get out of here, my car is in the alley less than a block away from the bar." Jim replied before standing back up to return fire.

"That's good and all.." Jiguen began as he returned fire with expected accuracy. "But how exactly are we gonna do that with all these friends of yours?" Jim smiled and dug into his suit jacket, taking out what looked to be a grenade at first glance. He quickly pulled the pin and threw it into the still crowded and hostile bar, before any of the thugs could fully react to what was thrown, it quickly exploded in a nonlethal but very disorienting blast.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Jim exclaimed as he stood up once more, jumping over the nearly broken table, charging shoulder first into the thugs, some blindly firing. The three quickly made their way out the front door, as the three tried to clear the smoke from their eyes and lungs, the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. They looked at each other and quickly darted towards the earlier mentioned alley.

"Where's your car?" Lupin asked. The young man made a sharp turn around an approaching corner. As the other two did the same they were met with an old black and white 1974 Dodge Monaco with no lights on the roof. Lupin and Jigen stopped right in their tracks and were just about to turn around to again run when a familiar voice yelled from behind.

"Guys it's alright, it's my car! Hurry up and get in so we can get outta here!" Jim exclaimed as he got into the driver's side. Just as they heard that, Lupin and Jiuen quickly made their way back to the car, Lupin hopping into the passenger side as Jigen got into the back.

"Hang on fellas, this is gonna get bumpy!"

With a spin of the ignition and a pull of the shift, he stomped on the gas, sending the car shooting out of the alley and onto the road. Unfortunately, just as the car bolted down the street, a ridiculous number of patrol cars began to give chase close behind. An older man slid out from the passenger's side window of the lead patrol car. It was none other than...

"Stop right there! You're under arrest Lupin The Third!!"

Lupin simply glanced at the rear view mirror, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

"Good ol' Pops."

"I take it that's Inspector Zenigata." Jim said as he made another sharp turn at an intersection. The hundreds of patrol cars attempt or fail at turning the turn, with the squad car containing Inspector Zenigata still fully in pursuit. With yet another sharp turn down a one way street, Jiguen held onto his hat, trying not to bounce around the back seat. Without another word, Jim adjusted the shift on the side of the steering wheel, turning the wheel it at an alarming rate. The black and white car drifted towards what seemed to be the side of a building. However, just before hitting anything it slid right inside of hidden alley, Jim quickly turned the ignition off, switching the car into park.

"You're hoping that they lose interest?" Jiguen asked as Jim simply held a finger for silence, the three of them silently sat where they were watching as the flurry of squad cars rode right pass them. Lupin and Jigen blink in disbelief as Jim simply turned the ignition once more, speeding out of the alley, heading in the opposite direction. Lupin smiled and leaned back in the passenger's seat. He had a good feeling about this one.


	2. The Rundown

**Chapter 2: The Rundown  
**

Jim sighed a little as the elevator doors opened, revealing the slightly worn hallway. It was a bit obvious from the very arrival that the apartment building wasn't in the best of shape, but it made for a good hideout. Jim stepped out of the elevator, looking around before proceeding down the hallway, taking out a crumpled piece of paper with the address and apartment number scribbled on it. Noticing the number as he walked over to the last door down the hallway, he knocked gently, adjusting his tie. He was a little nervous, though he tried his best not to show it. He heard no response to his knocking, opening the door.

The apartment was, well a plain apartment, colors and décor. Lupin sat at the couch in the living room, waving at Jim with a smile. To the left in a separate chair, Jigen sat down with his arms behind his head, enjoying his bent and lit cigarette. On the floor he noticed Goemon on the floor with his eyes closed, he couldn't really tell whether he was meditating or simply resting but he didn't dwell on the subject. He nodded to Lupin as he closed the door behind him, he was making his way over to the living room when he suddenly stopped. His smile slowly disappeared as he noticed a woman walking over to Lupin with his arms at her hips, saying something. Normally he would have definitely caught it, but his mind was spinning dizzily as he muttered through his lips unknowingly.

"Fujiko..." She looked up at the sudden mutter of the young man standing not too far away from them.

"James..?" Fujiko said in surprise, she also stared back at him. Lupin blinked in confusion, looking at both Jim and Fujiko.

"Hey now, I take it you know each other?" Lupin asked, as he scratched his head. Jigen looked up momentarily, smirking a bit.

"Things are really getting interesting.." Jigen replied before going back to lounging in the chair.

Fujiko, still surprised, wasn't able to answer Lupin. Jim however, was able to shake off the shock, walking over to the living room and up to the coffee table which sat in the middle the room.

"...She's surprised to see me alive, Lupin." Jim looked up and looked straight at her again. Despite the fact that he wore dark tinted sunglasses, she could feel the stare, quietly looking down. Lupin looked up at Fujiko quizzically before looking back at Jim.

"That doesn't sound good at all. It's not going to be a problem is it?" Lupin asked, a bit worried about the plan. Jim broke the stare and sighed, looking at the floor for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before answering.

"Naw, what's past is in the past. Jim and Fujiko's chapter ended a long time ago, fighting or arguing now wouldn't make a difference." Jim dug into his suit jacket, pulling out the map, gently laying it out on the table. Jim could see Fujiko breathe a sigh of relief upon hearing what he said. Lupin decided to the pry at the whole affair later, he knew something very interesting was there, but now wasn't the time.

"So, this is the map?" Lupin asked, leaning in to get a better view.

"Yea, it better be. I went through hell just to get a hold of it." Jim replied. Lupin carefully opened the map, spreading it out on the table, looking it over for a moment before looking up at Jim, raising an eyebrow.

"Jim have you checked the map since you got it?" Lupin asked as Jim blinked, unsure yet uneasy about Lupin's sudden change in attitude.

"N-no?" Jim replied, as he looked down at the map as well. He suddenly muttered a curse under his breathe as he noticed what Lupin had just noticed.

"It's fake.."

There was a bit of silence for a while as Lupin sat back in the couch, he smiled again much to both Jim's relief and curiosity.

"Tell you what kid, this could have well happened to either one of us. But if you do want to make it up to us, you're going to have to help us in getting the real map." Jim was just about to ask Lupin where the real map was when Lupin suddenly raised a finger with a growing grin.

"Now I did a bit of my own research, and I've come to the conclusion that there can be only one place where it could be." Lupin dug into his own jacket, taking out a picture and tossing it over to Jim. Jim caught it, looking down at it, surprised.

"Th-THE hope diamond?!" Jim exclaimed, his shocked face was shared by Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko.

"The one and only. It's said that the diamond will aid whoever takes it on search for the treasure. Though the diamond's value is chump change compared to what the treasure's value is."

"This sounds more elaborate than what I was led to believe.." Goemon muttered as he kept his eyes closed.

"Come on Goemon, if this treasure is as big as it sounds, it's gonna be well worth it!" Jigen replied as Goemon simply grumbled, folding his arms. Jim looked back at Lupin, tossing back the picture, smiling himself.

"We're gonna get the key to the treasure." Jim replied. Lupin smirked and sat up.

"We're going to Washington D.C."

"Washington D.C.!? Hope Diamond!?" Zenigata exclaimed as he stared at the computer monitor at his desk at ICPO headquarters, there seemed to be a message looping through not only his but other monitors as well.

"Hello! This is Lupin The Third! Hope you don't mind, but I'm just dropping a line for you folks at the Smithsonian! I'm going to be dropping by to borrow the Hope Diamond for a while. Business, you know, it'll be tomorrow at midnight, so please have it ready! Bye bye!" With a flash an animated Lupin face popped up in the middle of the screen with it's tongue sticking out. Zenigata pounded his desk with his fist, grabbing the phone at his desk.

"Get me Washington!"

Jim was with his car, not too far from the hideout, the trunk was open with him stuffing a few things Lupin had him store back there. Goemon and Jigen walked out of the apartment building.

"You guys can go on in, I'm almost done back here and we can get underway." Jim replied. Jigen chuckled as he walked over to Jim, patting his back.

"Don't look so serious all the time, you look too much like old Zenigata." Jim blinked, straightening up for the moment before looking back into the trunk straightening things. Lupin was the last to get out of the apartment building, walking over to the black and white car in which Jigen and Goemon had already situated themselves in the back. Jim closed the trunk, nodding to Lupin, looking around blinking.

"Where's Fujiko?" He asked. Lupin smirked.

"What? You've got a crush on my Fujiko?" Jim blinked shaking his head furiously.

"Oh no, no, no...I just..." He stared at the ground for a moment. "I don't trust her.."

Lupin looked at Jim curiously, again deciding to ask later. "She said she would find her own way to the hideout in Washington."

"Listen Lupin, I'm only gonna say this once, and I know it's weird coming from a guy like me but.." Jim looked up at him, pushing his sunglasses up. "...Don't trust her either." He then turned around making his way to the driver's side. Leaving a rather perplexed Lupin. After a moment, he smiled his smile, rubbing his hand up and down at the back of his hair, chuckling.

"Can't wait to hear the story on this one.." He replied to himself as he walked over to the passenger's side and climbing in as well. As soon as the black and white car drove off, Fujiko walked out of the apartment building as well, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit as she walked over to a nearby alley and a waiting motorcycle. She tapped an earpieces type device on her ear which extended a thin microphone.

"Fujiko, is everything going alright?" A man's voice emerged in her ear piece. She climbed onto the motorcycle, putting on the matching helmet.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan." She replied before starting the motorcycle and speeding away.

"Commissioner?" Zenigata asked as he stepped out of a squad car. A burly man with a handlebar mustache stood not too far away. He was in front of the Smithsonian Museum where hundreds of officers and patrol cars sat.

"Ah, you must be Inspector Zenigata of Interpol. I'm Commissioner Frank Tole. I already have several officers inside, combing the museum, stationed at ever conceivable entrance and exit, this is as secure as it's going to be."

"Commissioner, as much as I hate to say it, I don't think this is enough. But it's better than nothing." Zenigata looked up at the museum as a strong gust of wind flowed against them.

"The game's about to begin, Lupin."


	3. The Heist

Author's Note:

Well man, I didn't think this story would get very popular, thanks to all who are reading it and are enjoying it and not to worry, knowing there are a few people who like it out there is gonna keep me writing until I've got the perfect ending!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Heist**

It was dark outside, the only bright illumination was coming from the police vehicles surrounding the Smithsonian Museum with over a dozen police officers walking about.

"Looks like pops is pulling all the stops on this one." Jigen replied as he looked through a pair of binoculars. He was standing behind the black and white 1974 Dodge Monaco, Jim remained in the driver's seat, looking around their current settings slowly. They were not too far away from the museum and the band of police officers, hidden in a dark and empty parking lot beside a closed auto parts store. Lupin shoved his hands in his pockets, pacing back and forth momentarily, waiting for a signal. He then looks over at Jim, tapping the roof of the car.

"Hey kid, what time is it?" Lupin asked. Jim looked over at his watch, raising an eyebrow, looking back at Lupin.

"It's twelve fifty-nine." Jim replied, a bit worried himself, but trying to keep a cool head. Lupin blinked as he looked at Jim for a moment.

"You're wearing sunglasses at night?" Jim looked back at Lupin, shrugging lightly.

"It's a family thing."

Goemon stealthily made his way past the guards, going from shadow to shadow, carefully hiding behind a tree as he quickly approached the museum. As police officers would walk around, Goemon, would use each gap between each officer to further advance, using squad cars for cover. He would eventually find the entrance to the Smithsonian, quickly darting to the side. Waiting for a while to make sure there was no one around at that moment, quickly unsheathing his sword, cutting a hole just big enough for himself and the others. He then sheathes his sword once more, pulling out a small mirror, trying to reflect the light towards the other three.

Lupin blinked wide eyed, smiling the only way he could smile, rushing around the car and over to Jigen, slapping his back. "It's show time Jigen!" Jigen smiled and nodded, walking over to the trunk of the car, opening it.

"Just wait for our signal kid, once we give it and we're at the exit point you come get us. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good!" Lupin began to dig into the trunk along with Jigen, almost in a matter of seconds, the two emerge looking like two generic police officers. Jigen closed the trunk as Lupin gave Jim a confident thumbs up. The two of them began to dash towards the museum, leaving a sighing Jim to rest his chin on the steering wheel.

"Well, we all gotta start somewhere I guess.."

Once nearing the crowd of officers and patrol cars, Lupin and Jigen nonchalantly walked past them, giving a wave here and there. Then the two quickly scrambled to get to the side of the museum, looking around in curiosity.

"Where's Goemon?" Lupin asked, scratching his head. Suddenly, Goemon appeared, jumping out from on top of a tree. One of his eyes twitched in obvious anger as his face continued to show the disciplined calm he would usually portray. With a few leaves still stuck to him, Lupin would chuckle, picking one out.

"Well good to see you Goemon!" He smiled sheepishly as Goemon did not respond, walking through the hole.

"It seems you could not have made me a similar disguise." Goemon replied as Lupin and Jigen followed. It seemed the self made entrance lead right into a restroom. Lupin quickly rushed out through the hole, taking a moment before rushing back, dragging a bush to cover the hole from the outside. He turned back around to face his comrades, smiling devilishly after they got out of their disguises. He then walked over, counting the stalls until he arrived at the second to last one, knocking on the door gently.

"Oh Fujiko, are you ready?" He asked with somewhat glee. Fujiko was inside the stall, zipping up yet another jumpsuit, this one being black. She smiled as she heard Lupin's voice. She then proceeded out, placing a hand on Lupin's cheek.

"Of coarse Lupin, let's do this quickly so we can find the treasure!" She replied with her own glee. Lupin chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, now Fujiko, we need to take this nice and slow, after all, police from all over the city are here!"

As Lupin talked with Fujiko, Goemon simply sighed in uneasiness as Jigen let out a distasteful humph, walking over to the door of the bathroom, cracking it only slightly to peer through and observe the surroundings. It seemed as though there was a skeleton number of police officers but enough to get noticed.

"Lupin, quick, the sign!" Jigen whispered. Lupin was chuckling, hugging and attempting to kiss Fujiko in a rather tight embrace when he heard Jigen. He smiled sheepishly as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a rolled up poster. He tossed it over to Jigen's extended hand. Jigen then quickly unrolled the poster paper, snaking his arm out of the crack to paste the paper on the door. The poster read; Restroom out of Service!

"Perfect." Lupin replied with a smile as Jigen carefully closed the door. Lupin then dug into his other pants pocket, pulling out four walkie talkies, tossing them to each of his partners.

"Alright everybody, listen up. This should be quick and painless, and even though pops summoned every cop in the district, we should be able to pull out of here with that diamond." Lupin looked over at Fujiko, giving her a wink.

"Now Fujiko, you and Goemon stay here, we're not going to take very long getting to the diamond. We're going to take care of most of the cops guarding the diamond as well as the one's that should be on the way. As soon as we give you the signal, we'll give the Blues kid the signal over the radio to drive over and get us out of here. Everyone understand the plan?" Lupin looked around as everyone acknowledged. He smiled and nodded to himself.

"Let's go!"

Jim continued to sit in his car, tapping the steering wheel, he sighed in slight frustration. He was hoping to help Lupin and his gang to get the diamond. But being the getaway driver had it's own importance he figured. He looked over at the walkie talkie that rested on the passenger side seat, leaning back a bit in his own seat, losing himself in thought momentarily. But suddenly he heard distant shouting coming from the museum. He sat up immediately, looking down at the radio, picking it up and raising the volume.

"Goemon, Fujiko! Where are you!?"

Jim cursed under his breathe, looking over at the museum, muttering to himself.

"Fujiko.."

As all hell was breaking loose in all locations. A smirking Fujiko was still in the restroom as Goemon lay on the floor, twitching, trying to get up. She knelt beside Goemon and patted his cheek.

"Don't take it personally Goemon, but I'm getting an awful lot of money now instead of a treasure that probably doesn't exist, all for the Hope Diamond." She stood back up, hearing Lupin's shouts through the radio, turning her own radio off and tossing it aside, casually walking out of the door.

Lupin and Jigen where already next to the hope diamond, hiding out next to it as officers tried to break through the self made plastic wrap-type barrier that the two sprang at the entrance to the room where the Hope Diamond was kept.

"Damn it, what's taking them so long?!" Lupin shouted as he took out a small pen, pressing down on it's top end, causing the pen to shoot out a bright red laser. He began carving out a large circle through the glass case which protected the Hope Diamond. He quickly punched in the carved glass, reaching in for the diamond, suddenly he heard a beeping sound come from above.

"Jigen move it!"

The two dove out of the way as an explosion rocked the ceiling, heavy chunks of debris rained down into the room. They coughed, trying to wave away the smoke that filled the room. The two looked up at the gaping hole the explosion had made to see Fujiko repelling down, blowing a kiss to Lupin.

"Sorry Lupin! Business is business!" She replied as she reached in and grabbed the Hope Diamond, repelling back up again.

"Man, I knew it!" Jigen growled as he scrambled over to look down the corridor, seeing the officers beat on the barrier, noticing that it was beginning to rip and break.

"Boss, we better come up with something soon, or else we're gonna have pops-"

"Lupin I know you're in there! You're under arrest!" A familiar voice shouted down the corridor. Lupin leaned against the wall, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Good ol' pops.."

Fujiko crawled out of the hole, getting to her feet. She was on the roof, looking around, smiling at her handwork with all of the unconscious officers laying on the ground. But she suddenly gasped as she heard a gun getting cocked. A Desert Eagle was pointed straight to the side of her head.

"We meet again Ms. Mine." The voice replied, she turned around to see that Jim was the one pointing the gun at her.

"James.." She started.

"Don't even dare call me by that name."

"I told you, it was business. It's not my fault you took it more seriously.." Fujiko protested, clutching the Hope Diamond as she spoke. Jim simply nodded, the serious expression on his face unchanged.

"You're right, I was foolish and naive back then. But I've done a lot since then Fujiko, I've trained, I've grown, and I've become a professional. And I'm not going to do the same mistake as I did years ago." The two of them stood there, Fujiko was unsure of what the Jim was about to do, when he suddenly lowered his gun, placing it in the shoulder holster underneath his suit jacket. He walked up to her, snatching the diamond from her hand. She sighed a little and was about to make an attempt to snatch the diamond back when Jim grabbed her arm. Leaning over to her ear, whispering something that the shouting from down below covered up dramatically. Fujiko stood there, biting her bottom lip before tearing her arm away from Jim's grasp, running away and leaping off the roof.

She lept onto a close by tree, then onto the side of the wall, repeating this until she was close enough to the ground for a safe jump onto it. She then dove into a bush which was nearby the initial self made entrance Goemon had made. Suddenly a motorcycle shot out from the bush and sped away down the street.

"Well Boss? What now?" Jigen asked as he began to load his revolver. Lupin looked up at the hole then all around the room, desperately trying to figure out some improvisational way to get out of there when all of a sudden a yell and the loud sound of a blade can be heard at the opposite side of the room. A section of the wall crumbled to the ground as Goemon stepped in.

"Goemon! What the hell happened?" Lupin asked, both relieved and a little angered that Goemon had shown up at that time.

"Fujiko.." He replied, a bit ashamed that Fujiko had caught him off guard.

"Damn it!" Jigen shouted as he kicked the wall. Though before either of them could say anything else, a line dropped down into the room from the roof. The three of the looked up to see Jim looking down.

"Hurry up guys!" Jim shouted. As soon as he did, the barrier broke and the three wasted no time to climb out of there using the ropes, of coarse pushing and shoving along the way. As the three got onto the roof, Lupin quickly pulled up the rope, just as several officers filled the room, though with a desperate leap Zenigata managed to grab a hold of the rope.

"Gah! Hey pops, you should let go before you strain yourself!" Lupin shouted, not expecting Zenigata to actually make it.

"You say what you want Lupin, but you're going to jail if it's the last think I do!" Zenigata shouted as he continued to climb the rope. Lupin sighed and with a smile before pulling out a pair of scissors.

"If you keep this up, it **will** be the last thing you do pops! Sorry, but gotta cut you off!" He replied with a cheeky smile. Zenigata grew wide eyed, scrambling to climb, but it was no good. Lupin cut the rope, sending Zenigata plummeting on top of the other officers. Lupin gave Zenigata a slight wave before standing up and rushing over to his partners.

"Damn you Lupin!!" Zenigata shouted as he struggled to get off of the officers "Their on the roof! Hurry!"

"Jim!" Lupin exclaimed as he noticed Jigen and Goemon standing with him. Jim turned around and tossed him the Hope Diamond.

"You almost missed this." He replied with a smirk before pressing a button on his tie clip. Suddenly the black and white Dodge Monaco which had been sitting in an empty parking lot this whole time, ignited it's engine. The car let out a thunderous roar before the shift stick at the side of the steering wheel switched to drive. It then sped out of the parking lot, barreling down the street, police officers and vehicles scrambled to get out of the way of the vehicle. The Dodge Monaco slid to a stop on the side of the museum where they stood.

"Come on!" Jim exclaimed as he jumped off the ledge. The three other men shrugged, running over to the ledge and doing the same. The four thieves found themselves running down the side of the museum, Jigen and Jim held onto their hats until all four of them jumped down the wall to land on their feet. Some more gracefully than others as Jim, Lupin and Jigen fell down slightly. Goemon, being the only properly trained member, standing and dashing into the waiting car.

"Get into the Blues-mobile!!" Jim shouted as he got to his feet, scrambling over to the car as well. The other two managed to do the same. As soon as Jim heard the last two doors close He revved the engine before speeding down the street.


End file.
